


His Heart

by Tomboyshapeshifter



Series: Abyss of Inksanity [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Heart, Lovesick Wally, M/M, happy pining, sappy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboyshapeshifter/pseuds/Tomboyshapeshifter
Summary: A rather grotesque love letter like this one would scare off many, but to one it's the most romantic.
Relationships: Wally Franks/Norman Polk
Series: Abyss of Inksanity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757638
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a friend of mine based on an AU we made for an old askblog on tumblr called Abyss of Inksanity. The blog is now shut down though i still have a great love for it. I love bendy and the ink machine i love this incarnation of Wally and Norman and so... I decided just to post all the fics on here. Most wouldn't have worked on the blog anyway so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also in this AU, Wally has a very thick accent. I tried to make it as recognizable as possible. Reading it outloud might help.

He thought the first few were a coincidence. After all he did find hearts by their owners every once in a while, from what he assumes to be a wanting to escape. So he thought nothing of it, picked them up, added them to his bag and moved on. 

But, as time went by it was becoming more and more obvious that they were being left there on purpose. Finding hearts in odd little places like the janitor’s closet, or the main toy warehouse for example, where many ink creatures didn’t roam. Placed in hiding, but in a way that he would find them. 

Where he would normally go to try to fix the pipes when they overflowed, an air vent that he would use to make moving through the studio a little easier or near his stash of booze for the most obvious of them all. 

He thought no one knew about it as he had been so stingy with ever drinking the stuff. So, he barely even touched it, never really going close to it unless he needed the edge off. But, as he inspected the still glowing heart in his hands, taking in his new revelations. Concluding, that someone had watched him enough to know his usual stalking spots to the point they would know he would find their little gifts. 

They knew that he would find these. They left them on purpose for him to find.

The thought made him smile, a true real smile that he hadn’t formed in years. He could feel his heart flutter up to his throat, wanting to escape as he stroked the one in his hands. Even though it was just like all the others, this one was special. He didn’t want to give it to Alice, for this one… this one was his. 

A soft giggle left his lips. Oh, how he felt his whole body going tingly, his mind all foggy in bliss. His emotions were building up to the point where his human form had fully taken shape, allowing the bright red flush on his cheeks for all to witness. But, he didn’t care. He was so enraptured with the bliss of his thoughts that none of it even mattered. 

He wasn’t even in hell anymore, the ink and the monsters were gone, and all that was left was clouds, the warmth of home, and gourmet meals. 

It even felt different, the texture was more like velvet while the others were hard and had a rubber like quality. Or, at least that was what he thought to himself. It was like any other heart to anyone else though. An organ that was ripped from a body and to any one else would have been seen as a threat. Left there to be seen and to show that he was being watched and to be careful.

But, not Wally. For this heart was his and he shall cherish it.


End file.
